el aroma
by noroxia
Summary: acá un nuevo fic de lucky fred titulado "el aroma" cuando lo lean se van a dar cuenta por que, espero que les guste mucho, no olviden de dejar comentarios y sugerencias para hacer historias mas entretenidas plis jejejeje, bueno eso es todo.


El aroma

Brains acababa de volver de una misión en el planeta mercurio la cual consistía en desbaratar la red de estafa intergaláctica echa por el doctor esmocus, por alguna razón antes de poder destruirle las cosas que pretendía vender el doctor, él le roció una sustancia de un olor bastante extraño sobre el cuerpo dejándola impregnada con el extraño aroma.

Súper comandante:… muy bien agente Brains gracias a ti hemos podido detener al dr. Esmocus y sus estafas.

Brains: sí, pero he quedado con ese extraño aroma.

S.C: no se preocupe te enviaremos ropa nueva de inmediato, esos es todo cambio y fuera.

Brains estuvo casi toda la tarde bañándose probando muchos jabones, lociones, shampoos, bálsamos, perfumes, colonias, etc.

Sin ningún resultado el olor seguía en su cuerpo.

Brains: (con cara de preocupación) ho no! mañana tengo clases y tengo éste insípido aroma sobre mi cuerpo y ahora que rayos haré, ni siquiera puedo pedirle ayuda a Fred.

Fred en esa oportunidad tuvo que viajar a Madrid con sus padres por un asunto familiar, lo único que le dejó a Friday por cualquier cosa o emergencia que necesitara, él volvería dentro de una semana.

Brains: Friday te ordeno analices éste raro aroma.

Friday: si Brains… no puedo determinarlo no encuentro una sustancia semejante dentro de mi base de datos.

Brains: te ordeno que vallas donde el dr esmocus y le preguntes que fue lo que me hecho encima.

Friday: ningún problema Brains iré enseguida! (friday a toda velocidad salió hasta la nave de los protectores para preguntarle la información)

Brains: (hablando sola) rayos, por mientras tendré que ir así a clases…

Al otro día Brains entró a la escuela con mucha timidez y evitando a todos los profesores y compañeros de curso.

Nora: braianna que te ocurre? Por qué te ocultas de todos? (de repente Nora percibe el raro aroma) y que es ese perfume tan extraño que te pusiste?

Brains: (con cara de no saber que decir)… es un perfume nuevo… y… (En eso suena la campana para entrar a clases)

Nora: mira ya tenemos que entrar a clases.

Brains: (con cara de alivio) ufff… que cerca estuve…

Braianna estaba normalmente en clases tomando apuntes como siempre incluso se puso tranquila ya que nadie además de Nora había notado el aroma y hasta se había olvidado del asunto y así pasó el recreo la siguiente clase y así hasta salir e irse a la escuela.

Brains: (llegando a casa) fue un día muy tranquilo je creo que me puse algo paranoica con esto del olor.

Mientras tanto en Madrid fred está muy aburrido y pensando en sus amigos en Friday y sobre todo en Brains.

Fred: (mientras mueve los dados) esto está muy aburrido, extraño mucho Friday y a Brains como me gustaría estar con ellos en este instante para jugar, sobre todo con Brains, ya sé les iré a comprar un obsequio a ambos eso los pondrá felices cuando me vean y ojala que le gusté mucho a Brains (suspirando) la extraño mucho.

Al otro día ya un poco más confiada entró al salón sin tanto temor, no fue sino hasta que se acercó sir percibal a preguntarle por su amigo fred.

Sir persibal: hola braianna, quería consultarte como está fred y como está allá en Madrid con su familia y…(en ese momento él olió a Brains y él no la olió como lo hizo Nora sino que él percibió un delicioso aroma, un aroma que lo sedujo e hizo que mirara a Brains con otros ojos, naturalmente brains no se dio cuenta que el olor fue lo que provocó que sir persibal se sintiera así, a él y a cualquier chico que se le acercara y oliera)… oye Brains te han dicho que eres linda?...

Brains: que?...(en eso suena la campana para el almuerzo), mira tengo que ir a almorzar, después te cuento como está fred ok. Porque me habrá dicho eso?

Brains como siempre estaba comiendo sola en el comedor y en eso se acerca mort para fastidiarla pero también él sintió el exquisito aroma.

Mort: oye Brains siendo yo el más inteligente de la clase quisiera… (Oliendo profundamente el aroma al acercarse) …invitarte a salir, quieres ir al cine conmigo?

Brains: que?!, no!, que rayos te sucede?, mira tengo que ir al baño. (Saliendo de sopetón hacia el baño, estando allí y mojándose la cara con abundante agua)… que demonios, sir persibal, mort, esto está muy extraño.

En clases los chicos están haciendo un trabajo de matemáticas, mort y sir persibal no podían quitarle la vista de encima a Brains, ella trataba de no hacerles caso y en eso se acerca Eddy para preguntarle una duda que tenía.

Eddy: hola Braianna, mira tengo una duda con respecto a esta ecuación tú eres muy buena en matemáticas y… (Eddy cae también en los encantos del perfume)… oye braianna te han dicho lo lindos que son tus ojos?...

Brains: (ya espantada de lo que estaba sucediendo terminó el trabajo lo entregó a fractal)…señor, ya que no tenemos más clases después de la suya quería preguntarle si me puedo marchar antes de la clase?

Fractal: mmm… bueno pero debo revisar tu trabajo y si está todo bueno te puedes marchar, sino, no.

Fractal con toda tranquilidad toma la hoja de Brains y con mucha calma revisa la hoja punto a punto, Brains con la cara llena de sudor mira de reojo a los tres chicos que no le quitaban las miradas de encima a Brains.

Fractal: muy bien braianna está todo correcto te puedes ir.

Brains: gracias señor (rápidamente tomó sus cosas y se fue)

Antes de salir de la escuela más la distracción que tenía por qué los chicos la miraban mucho, Brains en un momento de distracción y sin mirar hacia adelante chocó con jake y ambos cayeron al piso.

Brains: auch!, lo siento jake no fue mi intención chocar contigo es que algo raro está pasando y…

Jake: ho no, la culpa fue mía braianna yo también estaba distraído y…(el olor cautivó a jake)… braianna tienes unos ojos rojos muy lindos y ese perfume tan delicioso que tienes puesto…

Brains: que?! Ahora tú?, perfume?... (Brains tomó sus cosas y rápidamente se fue a casa)

Brains al llegar a casa se dirigió al laboratorio, pensaba y pensaba en que es lo que hacía actuar así a los chicos, ella todavía no descubría que el olor era que hacía que los chicos se volvieran locos por ella. Sin embargo tuvo una leve sospecha al recordar lo sucedido con jake cuando él le mencionó su perfume.

Brains: que perfume? si estoy oliendo raro ni siquiera yo me aguanto, sin embargo… puede sr que…, ya sé haré una prueba si resulta positiva confirmará mis sospechas.

Al otro día llegó a la escuela y llamó al primer chico que vio, y fue Thomas.

Brains: Thomas!

Thomas: dime Braianna, que sucede?

Brains: puedes venir un momento!

Thomas: (en su forma inocente él obedeció y se acercó donde Brains sin sospechar que sería objeto de estudio) que pasa? (Brains se acercó donde él con el objetivo de que pudiera percibir el olor y así fue, enseguida Thomas se puso en un tono románticamente tonto)… he braianna… me gustas!.

Brains: lo que sospeché! Y se fue rápidamente dejando a Thomas solo.

Thomas: te veo mañana linda braianna!

Brains ya sabía lo que era ahora solo restaba saber cómo sacarse ese olor así que llamó rápidamente a Friday que supuestamente estaba sacando información al dr esmocus.

Brains: hola Friday, dime que información le sacaste al dr esmocus.

Friday: todavía ninguna no quiere hablar!

Brains: dile que ya sé que es ese olor extraño lo que hace que los chicos me miren, ahora pregúntale porque me hizo esto y como me quito esta porquería de encima y si no te da respuestas yo misma le arrancaré la información a la fuerza.

Friday: entendido, ya oíste a Brains si no me dices como, te irá mal.

Dr esmocus: (dándose cuenta en el aprieto en que estaría no le quedó otra que decirle), bien Friday la sustancia que quita el olor es el tomate, y ese olor lo saqué de…

Brains estaba esperando que la llamara Friday para saber qué hacer, mientras lo hacia revisaba sus mails y tenía muchos de los chicos a cuales les llegó el olor, eran declaraciones de amor e invitaciones para salir al cine y hasta sir persibal le compuso un mix de música romántica.

Como a la media hora llama Friday para decirle de como quitarse ese olor

Friday: Brains! ese olor se quita con jugo de tomate apenas se halla ido de tu cuerpo los chicos ya no te querrán más.

Brains: perfecto gracias Friday iré de inmediato a comprar el jugo.

Brains salió al supermercado y sin darse cuenta estaba eddy en el mismo supermercado y justo la vio y se acercó rápidamente.

eddy: hola Braianna! Mi dulce flor quieres salir conmigo esta tarde?

Brians: eee yo no puedo eddy lo siento

eddy: es por fred!, amas a fred!, bueno déjame decirte que yo no me rindo tan fácil!

Brains: (se molestó) no metas a Fred en esto! (Brains tomó las latas de jugo y se fue lo más rápido posible del supermercado y Eddy la miraba en forma muy enamoradiza, seguía caminando para la casa y se topó con jake un par de metros antes de llegar a casa de fred)

Brains: jake que haces acá?

Jake: (se acercó todo lo que pudo e incluso pudo oler más del embriagador olor que lo volvió más loco aún) te traje estas flores y estos chocolates, no sé por qué pero antes me gustabas un poco pero ahora me gustas muchísimo braianna… iré directo al grano quieres ser mi novia?

Brains: (un poco sonrojada y confundida) hheee… pero jake… yo…

Jake: sshhh… silencio mi amor te ves espectacular así calladita y sonrojada

Jake se abalanzó sobre Brains robándole un beso profundo y largo de sus labios con la mala suerte de que justo en ese instante llega fred de Madrid sin avisarle a Brains como sorpresa, lamentablemente fred al abrir la puerta para dirigirse a la casa de su amiga para saludarla y darle un pequeño obsequio que le trajo desde Madrid, vio a jake besando a Brains.

Fred: Brains?...

Brains: (se da cuenta de que fred estaba viendo la escena, empujando a jake) fred?!...

Fred: (solo miró el suelo, dejó caer el regalo al suelo y se marchó del lugar).

Brains: fred!, fred!...

Fred no la tomó en cuenta y cerró la puerta de su casa sin escuchar a Brains, él se dirigió a su cuarto. Brains se acercó donde fred había dejado caer el regalo para recogerlo y llevarlo a casa.

En el baño Brains prepara la bañera con el jugo para poder quitarse el aroma, después de una media hora sumergida en el líquido y al terminar de enjuagarse y quedar totalmente limpia se percata de que ya no tiene el olor encima.

Brains: ho genial ya no huelo raro! (por ese lado está muy feliz y por otro lado se acuerda de lo que pasó en la tarde con fred y se pone triste) ho llamaré a fred…

Lo llamó al celular y no contestaba, al teléfono también pero la mamá le dice que fred no quiere hablar con nadie.

Brians: ho maldito jake porque me besó en ese instante! Ahora fred no creerá lo que me sucedió, si supiera que no se enamoró de mí si no de un olor, (miró el regalo de fred y una tarjetita que decía: "gracias por ser mi amiga, espero que esto te guste mucho y que te recuerde que siempre te querré"), aawww…fred… (Abrió el regalo y era una botellita muy bonita de color rojo que contenía un perfume muy delicioso, casi como un chiste irónico), iré a disculparme con fred.

Mientras tanto fred está en su cuarto jugando con sus dados y muy deprimido

Fred: (pensando para sí mismo) por que Brains está con él, porque si yo la quiero mucho, tanto… que no quiero que me deje… pero ya es tarde ya me dejó por él… (Tras un momento de silencio se pone a llorar muy amargamente mientras recuerda el episodio del beso una y otra vez en su mente, pero él no sospecha que fue culpa del olor lo que hizo lo que pasó con jake.

Estaba en eso cuando de repente la mamá de fred lo llama.

Madre: fred viene tu amiga braianna a verte, le digo que pase?

Fred: (tras un silencio)…si… dile que pase…

Fred abre la puerta de su cuarto y mira a Brains y ella lo mira y se tira a sus brazos y le pide perdón.

Brains: perdóname por favor fred! (su voz se quiebra poniéndose muy triste) ese beso no es lo que piensas déjame explicarte…

Fred: …shh (tapándole los labios con el dedo índice)… no tienes nada que explicarme con estas disculpas me basta y me sobra… (Abrasando tiernamente a Brains ambos tristes y a la ves felices se abrazan sin decir nada, están en eso y llega Friday).

Friday: (llega silencioso entrando por la ventana) …me perdí de algo?

Fred : (ve a Friday) hey Friday! ( le dá un abrazo de amistad y del bolso de bolso de viaje saca un regalo para Friday una botella nueva de aceite de la mejor calidad) …ho no debiste fred… bueno en realidad sí, iré al baño a usar el regalo enseguida…

Fred: jajajaja que tengas suerte… y tu Brains viste tu regalo?…

Brains: ven acércate a mi cuello…(fred lentamente se acercó al cuello de Brains y olió el perfume dejándolo extasiado)

Fred: es muy rico el olor… va contigo, te queda perfecto… huele maravilloso en tu piel…

Brains: (pensaba) -si supiera que antes tenía encima un olor que volvía loco a los chicos, pero mejor no le diré nada-.

En eso estaba fred oliendo el exquisito aroma de Brains cuando salió Friday del baño diciendo

Friday: oye Brains, quieres saber de qué estaba hecho esa sustancia que te echó el dr esmocus?

Brains: he… (Sonrojándose) bueno está bien… (fred con cara de "que rayos están hablando?")

Friday: te acuerdas de la princesa iria?

Brains: claro que si

Friday: resulta que el dr esmocus y un amigo químico medio loco se les ocurrió mezclar el sudor de iria junto con otros compuestos químicos e hicieron el perfume nube de amor 2.

Brains: sudor?!, tuve sudor de iria encima mío todo este tiempo?!, bueno al menos no es una estafa la cosa si resulto pero como le sacaron el sudor a iria?

Friday: para mantener esa figura hace mucho ejercicio y se seca con toallas y en vez de lavarlas las tira y el dr esmocus aprovechaba de ir al basurero de ellos y recogía las toallas y les sacaba el sudor exprimiéndolo y…

Brains: ya basta no me cuentes más o me voy a enfermar..., fred debo explicarte lo que pasó.

Fred: la miró y dijo está bien, pero no me lo cuentea acá, cuéntamelo en un restaurant…

Brains: me estas invitando a Salir?

Fred: si, jejejeje…

Así ambos tenían mucho de qué hablar en la cita…

Bueno ese es mi fic espero les haya gustado, un saludo para mi amiga lolam2 que es muy buena onda, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias para seguir escribiendo historias entretenidas para divertirlos un rato… eso es todo peace!


End file.
